No hablaré de mi amor
by BrainyBrunette
Summary: No me interesa tener novio No van a oir que lo diga.. son algunas de las palabras que ella dice... No lo disimules dicen sus amigas... ¿Creen que reaccione ante sus verdaderos sentimientos? Songfic con uno de los soundtracks de Hercules MIMATO


Hola a todos! Me llamo Isis! ya he escrito varios fics pero este es el primero de Digimon! Y lo haré sobre la pareja Mimato! Yeaaaaaaaah! (conste que en este fic las personalidades de los personajes están medio distorsionadas XD) es un one-shot songfic, medio rarito, porque las canciones las cantan los personajes en lugar de aparecer como siempre… pero ahí esta… espero les guste! -

Disclaimer: Digimon le pertenece a el genio Akiyoshi Hongo (Si no me equivoco P) y la cancion le pertenece a su autor o autora - que no soy yo XD por si las dudas XDDDDD

"**No hablare de mi amor"**

**Song by:Tatiana**

**Fic by: DaRk LaDy oF LiGhT**

(N/A: lo que este en cursiva en la canción en si)

"IDIOTA CALLATE!" –Gritó ella-

"No me pienso callar… y no soy ningún idiota!" –respondió altaneramente, como era su costumbre, el chico-

"Grrrrr ni me hables!" –ella le reprochó muy molesta-

"Primero no se que es lo que te molesta! Y segundo no me interesa hablarte o no!"

"Basta!" –Ella se dio media vuelta y salió ocultando su rostro entre sus manos-

"Hm…" –el muchacho iba a seguirla… pero dudó y se dio media vuelta, alejándose del lugar en silencio-

En un bosque… alejado del lugar en cuestión

"Grrrrrrrrr…… Yamato Ishida eres un tonto! Tonto tonto!" –Ella tomó una piedra y la arrojó lejos-

"Mimi! Podemos saber porque te fuiste tan de repente!" –le reprochó a la joven de ojos chocolate una muchacha pelirroja-

"No pasó nada Sora" –contestó fríamente la chica sin voltear a verla-

"Pues a mi si me parece que pasó algo" –dijo con un tono de reproche la portadora del amor-

"NO PASO NADA!"

"Pues a mi nadie me saca de la cabeza que paso algo… porque te enojaste con Matt?... no digo que eso no ocurra nunca… pero esta vez fue distinto" –dijo con tono despectivo una pelimorada con anteojos-

"Pensándolo bien ella se enojó justamente después de que Matt mencionó que le atraía una chica…" –dijo mas para si misma otra chica, de cortos cabellos café-

"Que insinúas Hikari?" –Preguntó Mimí con un tono exasperante en su voz-

"Ella insinúa que a ti te gusta Matt y no lo quieres aceptar" –Dice Miyako con tono burlón-

"Ni el…" –dice por lo bajo Sora-

"Están locas… a mi? Gustarme "Don Popularidad"? ni muerta…"

Todas miran a Mimí con un gesto de incredulidad

Mimí suelta un suspiro- _Si a los engaños dieran premios, hubiera varios ya ganado, no me interesa tener novio… eso es historia ya lo se… todo>>_

Las chicas escuchan las palabras de Mimí y no esperan para argumentar su defensa- _A quien crees que engañas? El es lo que tu mas quieres, ocultarlo tratas, es hermoso lo que sientes, no lo disimules, bien sabemos donde esta tu corazón>> _

La castaña se levanta rápidamente y voltea a ver a sus interlocutoras con mirada ruborizada y furiosa- _No van a oir que lo diga no no>> _-Hace un gesto negativo y caprichoso, mientras, disgustada, les saca la lengua-

Las chicas hacen un gesto de resignación y se apresuran para contestarle- _Tu sueño es, no lo niegues Uh Oh>>_

Mimí se da media vuelta y se recuesta contra un árbol-_ Jamás lo haré, no hablare de mi amor…>> _

Al menos es un adelanto, ya admitió que hay amor... –le dijo por lo bajo la portadora del emblema de la luz a la joven que lleva el amor y pureza por igual-

_ Creía ya haber aprendido… siempre el inicio es hermoso>> -_Al decir esto pone una mirada soñadora- _Mi mente dice ten cuidado>> -_Dicho esto voltea rápidamente y mira a las chicas con sus ojos castaños reflejando dolor- _Porque no todo es maravilloso>>_

Las muchachas se miraron mutuamente… la portadora de la pureza del alma debió ser portadora de la terquedad!- _Claramente vemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas, no lo aceptaremos date cuenta que lo amas trata de admitirlo tienes que enfrentarlo, muy enamorada estas >>_

Se reprendió a si misma, las palabras de sus amigas estaban haciéndola dudar de sus propios sentimientos… trato de reaccionar y dijo lo primero que le pasó por su aturdido cerebro- _No van a oír que lo diga no, no >>_

La joven Takenouchi se adelantó y le respondió sutil y burlonamente- _Ya ríndete, tu sonrisa es de amor >>_

_ NO INSISTAN MAS!... no diré que es amor! >>_

_ Quieras o no, te atrapó el amor >>_

_ No pidan mas que lo diga, no harán jamás que lo diga! >>_

Las chicas se cansaron y se sentaron en el suelo- _Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor>>_

_ Nadie sabrá no hablare de mi amor>> _-Después de pronunciar esas palabras, la joven castaña se arrodilla, como tratando de convencerse a si misma de que sus palabras dichas anteriormente son ciertas

"…Chicas… oyeron eso?" –Dice Hikari mirando a los lados-

"Así es… el se acerca.. lo mejor es ocultarnos" –dice la pelirroja-

"Por aquí muchachas!" –señala la joven de anteojos y violácea cabellera mientras todas se ocultan-

"MIMÍ!" –Se escucha la voz agitada del joven, mientras se detiene a descansar un rato, la había buscado por todas partes-

"…Hm?... ah… eres tu Yamato…"

"Mimí… tengo que decirte algo"

"Tu no me tienes que decir nada…"

El rubio, insistente como siempre, se acerca y por instinto la abraza sin que ella pudiera reaccionar siquiera- "… tu… tu… yo… Mimí yo te…"

**¿FIN?**


End file.
